penpal project
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: The two famous academies, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, are doing a pen-pal project with each other. Is it really as innocent as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**pen-pal project**: The two famous academies, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, are doing a pen-pal project with each other. Is it really as innocent as it seems?

-

**OATHKEEPER ACADEMY**

-

Dear Whoever Gets This Letter,

Okay, according to the paper, I'm supposed to tell you my name, age, favorite color, what I like and dislike, favorite singer or band, hobbies, my goals, and my dreams, along with some other things I don't feel like writing. Huh. Isn't the paper informative? Haha, just kidding.

My name is Xion Maki (English way, yo!), and I'm fourteen, almost fifteen. I don't really have a favorite color.

_Yes you do! It's purple, isn't it?!_

WHAT THE HELL, KAIRI?!

_LOL! I'm right, aren't I? :)_

STOP WRITING ON MY PAPER. NOW. OR I WILL MESS YOUR FACE UP SO BAD, SORA WON'T EVER BELIEVE THAT PHRASE "EYES OF THE BEHOLDER" OR "BEAUTIFUL ON THE INSIDE" CRAP.

_Oh, you bitch! You win this round!_

I win every round, Kairi.

Yeah, that was my friend Kairi. She's annoying as hell and dresses like a slut, but everyone loves her anyway. She likes this guy named Sora. He likes her back, too, but they're too shy to admit their feelings, haha. What dorks. They're perfect for each other.

My other friend is Namine. She's Kairi's twin sister. They're so different, it's like... _Whoa_.

Back to the list.

I like pocky, my laptop, my green glasses (THEY LOOK SO HOT ON ME, EVERYONE WANTS TO TAP _THIS_), the song Hey There Delilah, blonds, boy-on-boy action, lip rings, hot guys, scene hair, pretty boys, guys in leather, guys named Aiden or Carson, tattoos, chocolate, dyed hair, checkered patterns, Converse, Vans, and shoe-shopping.

I dislike strawberry ice-cream, dark chocolate, Hannah Montana, guys named George or Rudolf/Rudolph, naval piercings, metal (as in the music genre), rap, sluts, people who steal someone else's boyfriends, man-eaters, most of the lady-killers, and the fact that Zack Fair and Cloud Strife (you know, the popular male models around these parts?) are only friends (NOT FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS, JUST _FRIENDS_) when I want them to be lovers and have hot, steamy bunny-sex.

... I can only hope none of the teachers ever read this.

Um, my favorite band is All Time Low. :D Three-quarters of the band are hot, haha.

Hobbies, hobbies... Well, I like drawing, singing, and writing. I also like insulting people I don't like. And I have a habit of stalking _(blond)_ hotties.

My goals and dreams are the same. I want three things: A harem, a chocolate factory, and to rule the world. No, wait, make that four—I want Zack and Cloud to get it on, too.

Well... It seems that's the end of _my_ list.

I hope you aren't a weirdo, haha.

Time Square can't shine as bright as you,  
Xion Maki

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

Dear Whoever It May Concern,

OMFG, hi!! :) My name's Kairi Shizuka. I have a twin sister named Namine. She's like, the best! Seriously, I couldn't live life without her. :) She's even helping me with my relationship with the guy I like.

My best friend is Xion Maki. She's pretty crazy, but she's fun that way. :D She's obsessed with the song Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's, and she totally hates Hannah Montana. She has a habit of stalking hot guys, so if she sees you, watch out! (Yes, I'm going with the assumption you're hot... I don't associate with ugly people, you see.)

_Then why do you hang out with Sora?_

HEY. HEY. XION. THAT'S NOT NICE.

_Well, it's true. I don't stalk the guy; I should know._

You've stalked him before, you creep.

_Ugh, don't remind me. Well, I'm off to write the rest of my letter. Ciao, babe! -heart-_

... Freaking lesbian.

_BITCH, YOU'RE THE LESBIAN._

I thought you were leaving?

_I was, but then you called me a lesbian. If you call me it again, I'll kill you right then and there. I have a gun strapped to my thigh, bitch. Now, ciao._

...

Xion scares me sometimes...

I really don't want to find out if she has a gun or not...

Hm. She has a habit of cursing. Well, so do I, but I rarely ever write it. She writes it all the bloody time. She's weird like that.

Er...

I can't really think of anything to say anymore...

Oh, yeah! I could talk about my favorites.

My favorite song is Shake it by Metro Station. My favorite color is pink. My favorite color purse is red, to match my hair. :) My favorite hair color on a guy is brown, and my favorite eye color is blue.

... This has grown incredibly awkward and lame, so, um, bye.

Sincerely,  
Kairi Shizuka

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

Dear Whoever Receives This,

Hello. My name is Namine. I have a twin sister, Kairi. We're almost complete opposites. She is loud; I am quiet. She is an extrovert; I am an introvert. She is outgoing; I am shy. She loves going outdoors; I hate leaving the inside.

_Oh my god, Nam, you're making yourself sound so emo!_

**Be a woman, and seduce him!**

... Couldn't you have told me that aloud, instead of writing it so he can read it?

**We're not speaking until you finish the letter.**

_Hey, boyyy! If you're blond, I might have stalked you before, so I'm pretty sure I'll know who you are if you tell me how to recognize you. Even if you're not blond, tell me! Reply to this letter as quickly as you can, sweetie!  
_

I wouldn't blame him if he didn't reply at all.

**He'd be freaked out by Xion, lol!**

_STFU, BITCH._

Sigh. Stop fighting, you guys. He'll read this and think we're total idiots, which I'm sure you _don't_ want.

Okay, Xion's dragged Kairi away. It's safe. For now, anyway.

If you haven't caught on yet, yes, Xion is my friend. She is also quite possibly insane, but that's what what makes her herself. She stalks blond guys, who she claims are "bloody sexy," and once has even stalked a redhead. They're now friends, though, so he doesn't really mind. He goes to your school, but is a grade above yours; his name is Axel.

Ack!

I'm out of time now.

Sorry. I wish this was longer, but I couldn't really do anything.

Um, bye!

Yours Truly,  
Namine Shizuka

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

_...! —_

-

-

-

_where am i?_

-

-

-

who _am i?_

-

-

-

_what is this...?_

-

-

-

-**  
**

**OBLIVION ACADEMY**

-

Dear Xion,

You're crazy, you know that? I guess that's okay, though.

Hi, my name's Roxas. Sora is my cousin. I could hook Kairi and him up, if you want.

Sorry this letter is so short, but I totally forgot about your letter until today, which is the day where you're supposed to bring it in so you can send it... I'm in Creative Writing right now. Next period is English, which is where I give this letter to the teacher.

The bell's going to ring in a few minutes.

I don't really have anything left to say (except to tell you sorry about my horrible handwriting right here; I'm rushing), but... I just want to let you know I enjoyed your last letter. It was hilarious.

Also, I'm blond.

When the sun shines we'll shine together,  
Roxas Hikari

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

Dear Kairi,

Well, aren't _you_ a bundle of sunshine?

Hey, my name's Riku. Your friend mentioned Sora, right? Well, we're rivals in love, I guess you could say. We both have liked this girl for the longest time. She's finally starting to like boys, so we're fighting extra-hard so she'll notice that we're boyfriend material.

I think our schools are plotting something. I mean, you don't just whip out this idea of pen-pals out of your arse; you plan it out so no school-wars start. They're smart enough to do so, but why now? Why begin just this year?

Well, it's either that, or they're holding a drug trafficking program.

...

Yeah, I know. I'm crazy.

Just like your friend Xion, eh?

Yours,  
Riku Hayashi

P.S.: Your friends seem cooler than mine...

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

Dear Namine,

Your friends are quite something.

I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Zexion Fukui. I am stereotyped as "emo" because my bangs cover my right eye. (Is that recognizable enough for you, Xion?) Actually, I do know Axel. He's my friend Demyx's best friend. I think Xion would know Demyx.

I think I sort of know how you feel. Demyx and I are very different; I'm kind of like you, and he's like your sister. However, we have a lot of things in common, as well, like our reluctance to fight, our cowardice, and our appreciation of music. I'm learning to play the piano, and he plays the sitar. We make a pretty sweet duet.

_Of course we do! We're awesome, after all!_

Demyx, how many times do I have to tell you to stop writing on my papers?

_Um... A lot? Don't be mad, Zexy! I had to give into the temptation!_

Uh-huh, yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.

_Thanks, Zexy! -heart- Now, I g2g help Tidus on his English paper..._

Tidus is getting help from you? Oh, god. I should help before you make the paper spontaneously combust.

_That you should, Zexy, that you should._

Sigh.

Well, Namine, I'm afraid I must cut this conversation short. It was nice while it lasted, I suppose. Reply quickly.

Sincerely,  
Zexion Fukui

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

_...! —_

-

-

-

_who are you?_

-

-

-

_what are you doing—?!_

-

-

-

_STOP IT!  
_

-

-

-

_restoration at _7_ percent_

-

-

-

**end intermission.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

BRM: I have a new story, yes. I like this one already; and I managed to make it long! :D There's a mysterious character, too. I wonder who it is...? -whistles innocently-

Roxas: You scare me.

Kairi: Hey! She made me half-way decent! -angryface- DON'T INSULT HER.

Roxas: ... Meep. -shrinks back-

Xion: Kairi, stop being a bitch! -supahangryface- You made Roxas sad! -huggles Roxas- It's okay, Roxy, the mean girl will die soon...

Roxas: X3

Kairi: WHAT?! -turns to BRM- I'm gonna die?! DDDD:

BRM: ... Nooooo, what gave you _that_ idea? -looks away-

Kairi: YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME DIE! YOU BITCH!

BRM: BITCH DO YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME?! -supahsupahangryface- I WILL KILL YOU, YOU WHORE, AND EVERYONE WILL LAUGH AT YOUR PATHETIC, MANGLED, BEHEADED FUCKING BODY.

Kairi: ...

Namine: BURRRRRRRRRN!

Kairi: ...?!

Namine: Yeah, I dunno either.

BRM: Anyway. Please review, everyone! :D I'd like to know your thoughts on this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**pen-pal project**: The two famous academies, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, are doing a pen-pal project with each other. Is it really as innocent as it seems?

-

**OATHKEEPER ACADEMY**

-

Dear Roxas,

My insanity is always okay, my dear Roxas. It's what makes me interesting.

Oh my Yevon! You're Sora's cousin?! Holy shit dude, that's totally awesome! Yeah, we could totally hook them up! You're a bloody genius, you know that?

Glad you enjoyed my letter. Not many people get my sense of humor, and even then, most of them hate me for it. It's good to know you don't. :3

You're blond, huh... You know, I think I've stalked a Roxas before. Do you wear a checkered bracelet on your left wrist?

If you're Sora's cousin, that means... You're related to Ven Tsukino! You are ten times cooler in my eyes, now. I freaking love Ven! I've stalked him once, you know, but that was when I was five, and he still thought girls had cooties. (Fun times, fun times...) It was pretty funny whenever I poked him on the arm, and he smacked my hand away, yelling, "Don't touch me!" If I got too close, he'd run away screaming. Pfft, it makes me crack up just thinking about it...!

Anyway.

The paper says that now, I should tell you about the dream I had last night... Okay, I'll listen to it this time.

Last night, I dreamt I was in a dark place. No, not a place; more like an endless boundary of space. Everything was ink-black, and I didn't know what was up or down. The only thing I was sure of was that I was standing on something, maybe the floor of that place. I heard a voice, and I started running. I have no idea why, but the voice struck such a fear in me, I swear, I think that person has done something bad to me in a past life or something. It was freaky, man.

I ran, and ran, until I ran into someone. This person I could see clearly; it was Sora. He was in some weird-ass clothes. Big yellow shoes is the only thing I can remember of it. He gave me a large grin, and asked, "Why are you running, Xion?" His appearance changed; suddenly, he was a blond with a paler complexion, and his clothes was more stylish than Sora's. His pants were kinda weird; black at the top, but at mid-thigh, it became a brownish kinda white, like... Tan, maybe? Beige? I also noticed this shuriken thing that was like a necklace or zipper or something.

He wasn't smiling as he looked at me. He looked so much like Ven, I was almost scared, because the glare in his cold blue eyes was bloody frightening. His voice reminded me of Jesse McCartney's when he spoke. "It's me." When I stared at him uncomprehendingly, he pinched the bridge of his nose, with an expression that was akin to one when they asked God if they really deserved whatever was happening to them. "You really don't remember, huh?"

The scenery changed quickly; suddenly, we were sitting on top of a clock tower in a place with a sky that showed that the sun was setting, and we were eating some sort of blue ice-cream. It was like I was staring from the sidelines at that point.

The boy turned from that image to me. "We miss you," he whispered, and my heart stopped when he suddenly turned into doves who flew away, up, and suddenly, I could see the sky, and it looked like I was at the bottom of a sea...

I saw yellow eyes, and then I woke up.

It scared the hell out of me.

Huh... Now that I think about it, I have some pretty weird dreams, don't I?

Feels like I'm falling in love,  
Xion

P.S.: None of my friends wrote on my paper! Yes!

_YA JINXED IT!_

... Bitch.

_Right back at ya, homegirrrl._

You're scaring me.

_Then my mission is complete._

Freak.

_Lesbian._

BITCH I HAVE A GUN STRAPPED TO MY FUCKING THIGH, DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING SHOOT YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN?!

_... No... D:_

Then STFU.

_Yes'm._

Ahem.

Well, this was a long P.S., wasn't it?

Haha, catch ya later!

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

Dear Riku,

I _am_ a bundle of sunshine, darling. I am also good in bed. Want to test that theory out?

_WHORE._

STFU, Xion! D:

_Do you want me to threaten to shoot your ass down again?_

... No... OKAY, FINE, YOU WIN THIS ROUND.

Argh.

I'm re-reading _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ mostly just because I want to read about Umbridge running away from the centaurs. Xion says it's funny as hell. Also, she says that she can't wait until she finds her _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, because she wants to see the scene where Harry finds Malfoy crying in the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle listening.

Anyway, to reply to the things in your letter...

What. You and Sora like a girl. What's her name?

Nah, I don't think you're crazy.

Also, I think that they're definitely holding a drug trafficking program. They must be waiting for a pair to start exchanging drugs. Here at OA, we have some damn fine marijuana trees.

JUST KIDDING.

Really, Oathkeeper doesn't have drugs on its premises. They don't accept druggies, either.

Hugs, not drugs, kiddies.

So. I had a freaky dream last night.

I was dressed like a slut in a pink dress with zippers, and I was standing on a beach, waiting for someone. I dunno who. But I heard his voice.

_"Starts with an 'S'!"_

Sincerely,  
Kairi

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

Dear Zexion,

Yeah, I know.

_Oh my Yevon. Zex, yes, that is recognizable enough; I've stalked you (and Demyx) before, too! You're that sexy emo kid I loved! I think you'll remember me; I asked you if I could sleep with you, remember?_

**NO WAI!**

_WAI!_

**O RLY?**

_YA RLY!_

**NO WAI!**

_WAI!_

**O RLY?**

_YA RLY!_

**NO WAI!**

_WAI!_

**O RLY?**

_YA RLY!_

**NO WAI!**

_WAI!_

Guys, shut up.

**O RLY?**

YA RLY! Now shut up.

_Haha, 'course. We won't interrupt again, Nam._

Good.

Sigh.

My friends are such dorks.

Demyx... Has made paper spontaneously combust before? He must be quite something... (Er, I mean that in a good way!)

_Tell him hi for me! :)_

I thought you said you weren't going to interrupt again?

_Oh, did I write that? Sorry._

Stop lying. And seriously, stop traumatizing my sister. It gets annoying when your twin keeps asking you to check if your best friend really has a gun strapped to her thigh or not.

_Haha, okay. I'll just keep you guessing. X3_

You're so weird, Xion.

_Weird and proud!_

Indeed.

Well, Zexion, I'm afraid I have to go now.

It was a nice chat.

Yours Truly,  
Namine

_They're finding me out  
I'm having my doubts  
I'm losing the best of me  
Dressed up as myself  
To live in the shadow  
Of who I'm supposed to be_

We're all part of the same  
Sick little games  
And I need to get away, get away  
I'm wasting the days  
I throw them away  
Losing it all on these sick little games

_—Sick Little Games by All Time Low, off the CD Nothing Personal._

_Baby, I'm starting to think everything's a sick little game._

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

_...! —_

-

-

-

_why do you keep doing this?_

-

-

-

_what do you want from me?_

-

-

-

-

**OBLIVION ACADEMY**

-

Dear Xion,

I don't doubt that in the least.

Why yes, I _do_ know that. I'm the smart one in my group of friends, after all.

Yeah, I do wear that bracelet... I'm trying to recall if I was ever stalked, but I don't remember it...

Ha! I remember _that_! Ven always complained about this little girl who followed him everywhere! I'll be sure to tell him you're up for stalking him again, haha.

Whoa, dude.

I think the blond guy in your dream was me.

I have that shuriken zipper-necklace thing. I look like I could be Ven's twin, and everyone says I sound just like Jesse McCartney. Huh. I guess we really _did_ meet in a past life.

Yes, you have crazy-ass dreams. It was also kinda anti-climatic and sorta lame.

Here's my dream: I was in a white room with this blond girl. Crayon drawings were taped to the walls, and the girl was sitting down at the head of a long white table, wearing a sleeveless white dress. She said that I was never supposed to exist. I asked her, "How could you say that? Even if it _were_ true..." Her expression seemed a little pained as she replied softly, "I guess some things really are better left unsaid."

That's it.

It was weird, because I've never seen this girl in my entire life, and I've never had anyone tell me I was never supposed to exist.

Maybe it was a memory from my past life or something.

Stranger things have happened.

Can't miss this chance to take you and here's my invitation,  
Roxas

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

Dear Kairi,

Her name's Olette. She's gorgeous.

Uh-huh.

Here at _this_ OA, we grow crack trees. We support druggies. Drugs, not hugs, babe. Makes for great sex.

... I really, really hope none of the teachers read this.

Well, what do ya know; I had a strange dream last night, too.

Me and my pal Roxas were dressed in these black trench coat things, and we were fighting with big keys. He had a white one, and I had a black one. I won, obviously.

It was weird, though.

I think we're going batshit crazy.

Yours,  
Riku

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

Dear Namine,

Sigh. Yes, Xion, I unfortunately _do_ remember. It scarred me for life.

Yes, Namine, Demyx has. It shouldn't be possible, but it is. Evidently, it's because of his sheer stupidity.

_Hey! I'm not stupid!_

I know, Demyx. I was joking.

_Says you!_

Yes, says I.

_... Are you mocking me? D:_

No, Demyx, whyever in the world would you think that? You're my best friend.

_Aww! -heart- I love you too, Zexy._

Mmhmm.

Sorry this letter is so short, Namine, but I don't really have time for this.

Sincerely,  
Zexion

P.S.: Those lyrics were nice, Xion. Very cynical.

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

_...! —_

-

-

-

_Chasers...?_

-

-

-

_Who is Terra?_

-

-

-

_Ven...?_

-

-

-

_restoration at _20_ percent_

-

-

-

**end intermission.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

BRM: ... Reviews, people. I am a review whore, so REVIEW.

Ven: -nods- Yeah, don't just fav and run!

Roxas: When did you get here!? O_o;

Ven: Um... A few minutes ago.

Xion: OMFG VEN! -glomps- I MISSED YOUUUUU ;3;

Ven: ... Riiiiight...

Xion: I love you ;3;

Roxas: -glares at Ven-

Ven: -smirks- -holds her- I love you too, sweetheart.

BRM: ... Argh, why, Psy, SS-chan...? -hits head on Harry Potter books- I now want Ven and Xion to get it on so badly! Dx

Axel: -le gasp!- You're a closet supporter of Ven/Xion, too?!

BRM: -stops hitting head- -looks at Axel with sparkly eyes- You, too?

Axel/BRM: VEN/XION BUDDIES! -happyhappyGLEE-

Everyone else: -stares- Fags.

Axel/BRM: STFU.

Axel: You're just jealous.

BRM: Yeah, you deny the Ven/Xion hotness!

Axel: It's bound to happen someday, you'll see!

BRM: Er... In fics and RPGs, that is.

Axel: -sadface- Yeah, 'cause they're not in the same game...

Axel/BRM: -sigh-


	3. Chapter 3

**pen-pal project**: The two famous academies, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, are doing a pen-pal project with each other. Is it really as innocent as it seems?

-

Hey Dia-Jack,

Sorry I haven't been writing in you lately. I'm getting a blog, so I won't be writing in you much. Don't feel like you've been replaced, though!

So. Onto the news.

I have a pen-pal from Oblivion Academy. His name's Roxas Hikari. According to what he wrote, he looks a lot like Ven (remember him, Jack-o? When I was five years old, I stalked him, remember?). I've stalked him before, as he wears a black-and-white checkered wristband on his left arm. I must stalk him again; he's that cutie who hangs out with Axel.

He's Ven's cousin, too! How lucky _am_ I?! 8D

I MADE A SONG, OMFY.

(Er, the beginning of one, anyway.)

_I looked into your blue eyes,  
And saw the raging sea.  
I looked into your blue eyes,  
And saw the tranquility.  
I looked into your blue eyes,  
And saw... Me._

_I never knew you had it in you  
To be such a heart-breaker,  
Such a lady-killer;  
I never knew you had it in you  
To actually thank her._

YES, YES.

I MADE IT ALL BY MYSELF.

I am so proud.

-heart-

BD

I'm not sure who I'm writing about yet... I think it's Ven. He's the only blue-eyed lady-killer I know (other than Seifer, Zexy, possibly Sora, possibly Roxas, and Terra. God, I love that guy.), and... He knew HER, which means that everyone except Zexy and Terra are off the list. "The raging sea" bit crosses off Zexy, as his eyes show no emotion AT ALL. (But _damn_, I want to tap _that_!)

... Between Terra and Ven, I think I'm gonna go with Ven, because he's blond, shorter, and doesn't remind me of Zack Fair.

_I heard a voice. Your voice._

UGH, ZACK, WHY MUST YOU BE SO INCREDIBLY SEXY IN EVERY GODDAMN ASPECT?!

The only thing that would make you sexier is if you made love with Cloud! D:

... Okay, I should stop before I write down more incriminating things... I can only hope no one reads this.

If anyone _does_ read this, it better be after I die, you hear that?!

THIS BOOK MAY ONLY BE READ AFTER DEATH.

Deal, bitch.

... HANNAHMONTANASUXASS.

Yours,  
Xion

P.S.: I love too many men. I blame the fact that there are so many hot guys 'round these parts, and not the theory that I'm a slut. (Olette, you bitch, I am NOT a slut. I just like cute guys.)

-

-

-

Olette sighed into Sora's mouth as Riku bit into her neck from behind. Olette and Sora were the only ones drunk, and they were both clad in only their underwear; Riku hadn't drunk the alcohol served at all, and he only had his shirt off. After Olette grinded into his crotch, he pulled away, and walked over to Sora, who had stopped kissing Olette to watch him, his long eyelashes making his expression appear vaguely seductive.

Riku grabbed him by the hips, and kissed him passionately, despite the fact that he wasn't gay. Sora, surprisingly, kissed back, arms wrapping around the taller boy's neck. Riku grinded into him, his moan muffled as the pleasure almost made him faint. The silver-haired boy allowed his hands to go lower, until they reached the rim of the brunette's boxers. Olette watched in fascination as Sora gasped; the older boy took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside the brown-haired boy's mouth.

_Riku, stop being gay and turn the bloody page! Vexen's coming!  
_

OSHIT.

-

-

-

-

**OATHKEEPER ACADEMY**

-

Dear Roxas,

Aw, would you? Thanks, you're a dear. Make sure to tell Ven I still lust after him.

OH MY GOD! WE MUST HAVE BEEN BEST BUDS IN A PAST LIFE! Dude, we are totally _awesome_.

I know. My dreams are always kinda anti-climatic and sorta lame.

... I bet you'll have a dream about Kairi next or something.

That did not just sound incredibly creepy.

(LIES!)

So.

The paper says that I should tell you who I admire...

Er, well... I don't really admire anyone, really... But if I had to choose, I guess I'd pick Zack, because he's so carefree and pretty and everything. He can laugh at anything, and doesn't seem stressed, even though his schedule's pretty hectic. He's amazing like that.

... This letter seems very short compared to the others I've sent...

Did you take the hit for me or the home team,  
Xion

P.S.: Come on, Kairi, Namine, just write something.

_You actually told us to write something down. :O I'm amazed._

**Sigh. Kai, maybe you should take this opportunity to comment on the comment Xion made about Roxas having a dream about you...**

_OH YEAH! My, my, Xion, if you wanted me to take your little Roxy, you should have just said so! -winks- I'll take that cutie any day!_

**... Not what I meant, and you know it.**

_PSH, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I GET MORE GUYS THAN YOU. (Even if most of them are total jerks...)_

**... Just keep thinking that...**

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

Dear Riku,

Olette. _Olette_. O-BLOODY-LETTE? You have a horrible taste in women.

I bet you'd know everything about sex...

The rivalry between you and Sora must become passion when you're high or drunk or something.

Now _that_ would be great sex.

_OMY! You said sex! And implied that Ri-Ri and Sora are GAY!_

OMG! I did! LOL!

... So yeah.

I think we _are_ going batshit crazy.

Sincerely,  
Kairi

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

Dear Zexion,

_Oi, I'll have you know that I am VERY good in bed!_

I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT, XION.

_Oops. :C Sorry, Nam. I destroyed your virgin eyes, didn't I?_

Yes. Yes, you did.

_Sorry. ;3;_

It's okay... I guess...

SO.

I don't really know what to say anymore...

This pen-pal idea is sorta lame...

Here, Xion, you write down something...

_Alright!_

_Zexion, are you gay for Demyx? C: If you are, I support you COMPLETELY. I've always wanted to have a gay best friend._

Yours Truly,  
Namine

_P.S. Haha, thanks, buddy! I knew you'd like it!_

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

_...! —_

-

-

-

_Ven..._

-

-

-

_Where are you?_

-

-

-

Who _are you?_

-

-

-

-

**OBLIVION ACADEMY**

-

Dear Xion,

Haha, will do. It will probably scare him enough to make him piss his pants in fear.

...

Actually...

I _did_ have a dream about Kairi last night...

(No, that didn't sound creepy AT ALL.)

I was falling... And I heard a voice.

I can't remember what we said, but she told me her name was Kairi.

Must have been your friend.

I'll grant your wish right before your eyes,  
Roxas

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

Dear Kairi,

WHAT?! Olette's beautiful and has a wonderful personality! What's wrong with that?!

... I have lost what little respect I had for you...

I don't fuck Sora.

... Sorry about the short letter.

D:

I can't write very long letters...

SHORT LETTER IS SHORT.

Yours,  
Riku

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

Dear Namine (and Xion),

No, Xion, I'm not gay for Demyx. I am not a homosexual, either, for that matter.

I hacked into the system, and found out something. Xion, as you know Ven and Roxas, I think this information would interest you.

I found out that there is a room underground in this academy that contains a person.

I managed to find a file, but it only contained one word: AQUA.

I think it's the Aqua who had disappeared five years ago.

What say you, Namine, Xion?

Sincerely,  
Zexion

P.S.: If you were wondering, I didn't let Demyx near the paper. He had almost burned it the last time.

-

-

-

_sent_

-

-

-

_...! —_

-

-

-

_Someone—?_

-

-

-

_A... Hacker...?_

-

-

-

_Help me remember..._

-

-

-

_restoration at _29_ percent_

-

-

-

**end intermission.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

BRM: Um, yeah, this is a little different from the others... Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO.

Axel: You now know who the mysterious person is, too! :'D Isn't it _exciting_?!

Everyone except BRM: -looks at him- Fag.

Demyx: -pops out of nowhere- Hey! Don't call Axel a fag! It's not nice!

Zexion: -face-palm- People keep appearing...

Demyx: D:!! Do you not want me here, Zexy? ;3;

Zexion: No, no, it's fine, Dem...

Everyone except for Axel, BRM, and Demyx: -looks at him- Fag.

Axel/BRM/Demyx: -glares at them- YOU'RE THE FAGS!

Axel: ... Zexy protector group hug?

Demyx: Sure! :D

Axel/BRM/Demyx: -group hug-

Everyone except them and Zexion: -looks at them- Fags.

BRM: STFU! -angryface- ... Ven, Roxy, only you two will be spared from my wrath.

Ven/Roxas: -suddenly relieved they're her favorites-

BRM: As for the others... -supahcreepyface- Well, you shall see. -evillaughter-

Everyone: -looks at her- ... Creepy.

BRM: STFU!

Xion: -sigh- Anyway, thanks, SS-chan, for reviewing, and for everyone who doesn't know, Dia-Jack is my diary. I named it Jack. -heart-

Axel: -wipes tear from eye- I've taught you so well...

Everyone: -looks at him- Pedophile.

Axel: D:!!! I'M NOT A PEDO!


End file.
